Chase The Silence
by SlippingSanity
Summary: Syrus has been kidnapped and it's up to Jaden and some others to save him. Will they get to him before it's to late? Yaoi JadenSyrus JudaiSho ZaneAlexis RyoAsuka Many Genres : ActionAdventure Romance Mystery There might be tragedy...I don't know...
1. Prolouge

SlippingSanity : This fanfic was inspirated while listening to **_Armor For Sleep _**album _What To Do When You Are Dead _(There will be alot of angst (proably) because I was listening and the lyrics inspired me)

Anime : YuGiOh GX

Rating : M

Character 1 : Jaden Character 2 : Syrus

Summary : Syrus goes missing, and Jaden is not happy about it...Yaoi. Jaden / Syrus, Zane / Alexis

Genre : Action/Adventure / Romance

Title : Chase The Silence

Chapter : Prolouge

* * *

The sounds ... The light snoring ... ... Perfect. 

I cover your mouth and slowly pull you away. Don't fight me please. I just want you. I just want that little boy from a while ago. That little boy who was brave, if not foolish, enough to challenge me. To disrespect my authority. ...So beautiful ...

I'm carrying you, bridal style, to the shore. Your small body wrapped in a dark cover, your face revealed to me in the dawn that began to increase. Closed lashes, parted lips lightly intaking and exhaling air. ...Beautiful ...

We're in the ship now, rising and falling with the gentle waves. I lay you on the sofa inside the ships' cabin. You still sleep, a smile play on your lips.

I raise my right arm slowly, my hand pushing some of your bangs away. Ah, my beautiful bluenette ...

You open your eyes.

Your smile fades, fear crosses your features. Mind and body realizing

... You've opened your eyes, Your dream has faded.

...And your reality has become a nightmare ...


	2. Chapter 1 : Dawn Of Realization

SlippingSanity : I would like to thank Japanese Vampire Babe II, Lady of Serpents, Serina Rose, Yami Honno134, and FireHawk038 for reviewing my story! Thank You! This chapter is for you all!

Disclaimer : I do not own.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Dawn Of Realization

* * *

"Jaden!"

I turned around ,but faced only darkness.

"Help! Jaden!"

I'm trying to call out to you. I'm trying to speak. I'm trying to go to you, to run, but I can't run. I can't walk. My legs are trembling, my knees are locked, I'm barely holding myself up.

What is this I'm feeling!

"Ja...den..!"

That distorted voice again calls out to me, and I fail to comply. I don't know why, but I ... I just can't. I want to help you but I can't move!

"Jaden!"

And I fall to my knees, crimson falling from the heavens and onto my body. I start to shake, my body jerking involentarily, violently, as I forced my eyes to look into my hands.

Crimson liquid. It flows down to my hands, slipping through my fingers like silk, and falls to the floor expanding the ever - increasing pool I'm kneeling in.

My breathing hitches, if not, stops completely. Tears streamed down my eyes. My mouth moved, but only incoherent squeaking comes forth. I cry, whispering a name I can not hear over my own rapid heartbeat.

And then I scream.

I yell out that phantom name. The name of the person whose blood rain down on me like a waterfall. The thick liquid still warm, as if it still pulsated in the person.

I called out to that person ...

* * *

Jaden opened his eyes abruptly. His brown orbs stared at thie wooden bottom of the bunk over his own. His eyes were open to the world, but that dream played constantly in front of him.

The disorted voice calling hiss name ... The tears ... The crimson liquid ...

... ... blood ...

He groaned, closing his eyes, turning to his side.

He woke up! This was reality now, not his subconcious! He's supposed to foget this dream, not see it over and over like some song in s cd player! Where was the stop botton!

"I'm...done watching..." Jaden whispered to himself.

When he open his eyes, the dream was gone. He was now looking at the electric clokc on the dresser. The red lights forming the nubbers 8, 4, and 7.

... ... 8:47!

Jaden scrambled out of his bed, earning a bump on the head from Syrus' bunk. Speaking of Syrus...

"Hey Sy, Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked, taking off his gray pajama shirt. "Sy?"

He walked towards the bunk, examining the second one. No lumps? He pulled the blankets back, revealing an empty matress.

He scratched the back of his head. This was weird. Syrus always woke him up every morning.

_"C'mon Jaden! We're gonna be late!" Syrus whined, trying to wake his dual tone haired friend from his slumber._

_Unbeknownst to him, Jaden was always awake. He silently laughed at how his friend looked so childish. It was ... cute._

Jaden sighed and left for the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

(Jaden's P.o.V)

"No."

I shook my head. He didn't say ...

"I didn't see Sy anywhere."

"Not even when you woke up?" I asked desperately.

"No. Not even then."

I bit down oon my lip, my foot tapping under the table as rapid as thoughts came to my mind. Why didn't Syrus wake me up as usually? Why didn't Chumley see Syrus if he was the first one up? And more importantly ...

"Don't worry about it Jaden," Chumley said, patting my back, "I'm sure we'll see him in class."

I smile, nodding at his words. Of course I'd see Sy. We sit next to eachother after all.

But if that's the case, why do I feel depressed? Why do I still have a fluttering feeling in my stomach?

Why do ... Why do I feel worried?..

* * *

...5...10...15 minutes into class now, and still no sight of him. No sign of the boy with shimmering gray eyes, with hair that looked as though someone ripped a piece of sky from the heavens and placed it atop his head.

I drum my fingers on the table I sat at, staring at the empty desk to the left of me, my right hand absently writing in my notebook.

'Sy, where _are_ you?' I thought, bitting on my pencil topd and looking down at my notebook.

My eyes flew open. How long have I been writing this? Scribbles of me and Syrus (I was actually proud of my art being that I didn't really draw this well when I'm trying) and little phrases saying 'Jaden and Syrus' in hearts. My blood rushed to my face. ... Great.

I closed the nootebook and sighed. My gaze landing on the clock. Only three minutes passed since I last checked. I glared at it, cursing time.

Seconds took hours ... Minutes took days ... Hours took centuries ...

"ARRG!" I yelled, standing at my seat, my hands slamming on the table.

"Is there something wrong Jaden?" My teacher, Mr. Banner, asked.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, running past him and out of the classroom.

I can't take it. I can't explain it ...

_"Jaden!"_

I just have to ...

_"Ja...den!"_

I quicken my pace, going as fast as I can go.

_"Help! Jaden!"_

...I just have to find him ...

"Syrus!"


	3. Chapter 2 : From The Past

SlippingSanity : I'm SO sorry for not updating for a while. I try to write the chapter in a notebook and then type it ( After I show my sister and sees what she says) and then publish it. Sorry for slipping up.

Thank you **Lady of Serpents **and **Yami Hanno134**. I will definately fix the description of Syrus' eye color. ( As soon as I figure out how to do that...n.nU)

**Serina Rose **: It most definately wasn't him that stole Syrus. I would hurt me to if it was.

**Yami Hanno134 **: I'm still debating on a rape scene, but it is a possibility. ( With the way my sister is threatening me, it is a _VERY_ big possibility)

**Rose Kitsune.EXE **: No! Don't die! Here's more of the story!

**DarkAngel **: Thank you. That would be so awesome!

**kagome-princess **: I am so glad you like ths story! -!

**Fire Hawk038 **: I'm trying to keep up the good work. ( I can't spell either, really! I have a freakin' dictionary right here by me. So don't feel bad.)

**thegreatwhitewolf** : Here's more for you to read! -

And to everyone else who reviewed, **Thank You!**

**Please note : In the last chapter I made a mistake and said Syrus' eyes were golden, but they're not, so I'm it's written as gray from now on ( His eyes I mean) okay?**

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter 2 :From The Past

* * *

I'm scared! I wanna Go back! I ... I ...

"Didn't you miss me Syrus?"

I glare at him as he speaks, his tone casual, as if we were friends.

How dare he!

The one who kidnapped me and knocked me out as soon as I woke. The one who took me to some place I didn't know existed!

He only smiles at me, flicking his brown hair into a ponytail and tossing it behind him. He tells me he missed me and leans in front of me.

... sickening ...

I shiver. Not because of the cold, faded stone room I'm sitting in. Not because of the cold, salty sea air blowing in the small window, but because of his closeness. It was eerie to have him here. Just near.

... too close ...

I move away from him, the matress of the bed I'm sitting on squeaking slightly under my movements. I press against the cold stone. This cold was better than him. _Anything_ was better than being near him!

He reaches out to me and I recoil from him. I don't want him to touch me.

He's cupping my right cheek, his cold hand touching my warm face. I try to turn away from him, but he grips my chin and directs my face to him.

Stop touching me!

And then it happened. ... ... He kissed me.

Not on the cheek. Not on the forehead. But on the ...

I try roughly to move my face, but he held me tighter. I tried to yell, but he only shoved his tongue in my mouth.

Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!

I bite down on it, but he only smiles on my lips, sliding his hands down either side of my arms. He's only touching my navy and gray Slifer pajama sweater, but I still feel violated. He holds my wrist down to the bed, pinning my arms at my sides.

My body begins to shake.

I-I can't breathe!

I can't breathe and he's to strong for me to do anything! I-I'm gonna die!

He backs away from me, giggling as I gasp heavily for air.

"I've wanted to do that ever since we had our little duel," He snickers.

He's still talking to me, and I know I probably should listen to what he's saying, but I don't pay attention. I turn him out, watching the past events ing my mind.

... ...you."

That's the only thing I heard from him before he left the dark, damp cell, closing the bars and locking then behind him. I waited until long after he left to move.

Slowly, my ming began to process what had just taken place.

That was my first kiss ... and I hated it!

The back of my hand roughly swiped over my lips harshly. Again. Again. And again.

* * *

(Syrus P.o.V. end)

* * *

Tears formed in the corners of his gray eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen! Some psycopath bully from his chilhood from his past wasn't supposed to take his first kiss. Jaden was!

Syrus blinked, his face reddening.

'Did I just say ... Jaden?'

He smiled at the thought, but the smile instantly faded from existance.

'Jaden wouldn't like me anyway,' He thought, sighing sadly as he layed on the bed.

Tears began to gather in his eyes again.

'I'm such a bother to him. I get in the way _all_ the time. Maybe it's ... best I was taken from him?'

He groaned and closed his eyes.

The question plagued his mind over and over until he drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 : Observe The Details

SlippingSanity : I really, really, really am sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy in school and all this crap, plus I got inspired to start a BeyBlade fic and I've been debating on the couple and then...well, as if that matters... Anyways, here you go!

I am sorry I'm not responding to reviews in theis chapter, but I will try in the next chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter 3 : Observe The Details

* * *

My brown eyes gaze at the beautiful sight before me.

The waves of the sea softly slapping against the rocky shore. The golden sun hung at a slightly low angle, due to the early hour. It glittered like magic off of the waters surface.

My smile increased as he held me tighter aroundd my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. A sigh escaped my lips. I wish we could stay like this forever. Me and him together by the sea, silently. No words need be spoken, for the silence between us spoke loud enough...

"Hey! Zane! Alexis!"

...But Jaden has a mouth, so he speaks louder...

* * *

(Alexis P.o.V. End)

(Jaden P.o.V. Begin)

* * *

"Hey!" I yell, running as fast as I could over to the Obelisk Blue couple. I know I interrupted one of those things, _"couple moments" _or something like that, but this was _far_ more important than _cuddling_!

"Jaden?" Alexis asked me, though I'm sure she was pretty ticked. I would be if it were me and ... whatever! No time!

I stop a few steps away from them, inhaling and exhaling air. Hey! You try running over to the lighthouse from your dorm room because you didn't know what to do and then you got lost! I _sure_ know my way around this island.

I keep my gaze on Alexis, trying to ignore the dangerous glare comming from the Kaiser.

"You ran all the way here?"

I nod my response.

"What's up?"

That's a good question. Simple to understand, but difficult to answer. I don't even know really. I only know one thing.

"Sy's ... Sy's missing ..." I whisper.

"What was that Jaden? I didn't hear --"

"Sy's missing!" I reply, dropping my gaze to the smooth cement texture of the lighthouse's pathway.

I could hear shoes softly clack as the walk towards me. I didn't have to be smart to know it was Zane.

"Missing?" He asked me, and I replied by nodding, my eyes still on the ground.

"... ... I see ..." Zane spoke walking away.

My temper flared.

'I see'? His brother is _missing_ and all he has to say is_ 'I see_'!

I clutch my fist tightly at my sides, my body shakes with anger. I glare at his retreating form through my bangs.

I open my mouth, about to yell Zane a few good choice words and tell him exactly what he can '_see_', but no sooner than I opened my mouth a hand was slapped over my it. Was threatning yell was now a incoherent muffle. I gaze at Alexis, my expression giving her the 'What - the - hell - was - that - for?'

She giggled a little at my expression, before becoming serious. She slowly removed her hand.

"Didn't you hear the pause in his words? The tone of his voice?"

"No'" I reply. Honestly I didn't notice, he just ticked me off, so I lost it.

"Jaden, you don't want to upset him more than he already is," She warned me.

Really? He was mad? He could have fooled me...

* * *

When Alexis and myself returned to the campus, we saw something of an uproar. People, students and teachers alike, were running around rapidly. They ran into random dorms, classrooms, the main building, everything.

Okay, so it was an uproar.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

I didn't know if she was asking me directly, or if she was thinking out loud, so I shrug. I have no idea. None of this was happening when I left to tell her and Zane about Sy... Zane!

Left ... Right ... My eyes searching for the blue haired third year Obelisk. Alexis must have been thinking the same thing, because she was searching as well.

I know he walked in the direction of the campus ...

"Do I look like Syrus?"

A pause.

"_What_ was that?"

Another pause.

"Then _stop_ looking at me and _find_ him!"

We ran towards the voice. Before us stood one _very_ ticked off older brother.

"Zane?"

He didn't turn to us, only looked out of the corner of his eyes.

"Everyone _generously_ agreed to help us look for him."

Okay, never will I admit this to anyone. _Ever_! Not even if Syrus laid in my bed in a whipped cream bikini and asked me to lick ... it ... off ... if ... I ... tell ...

... him ...

... Whatever. Point is, Zane scares me, sometimes.

"But so far no one has found anything on his where abouts."

'Where are you Sy?' I thought, my gaze dropping to the green earth under my red and black tennis shoes.

A shrill mewing snaped me out of my thoughts. Brown eyes met brown fur.

'Kuriboh?' (sp?) I ask him.

He gazes me up and down, then his eyes stayed on the ground. Was he saddened by Syrus' disappearance? Or is he sad because I'm sad?

I shake my head and smile at my winged friend. I don't want him to be sad because of me.

He mewed again, a little louder this time. Either he brought the facade, or set up a facade of his own to counter mine.

I nod and make a mad dash for our shared dorm. If someone called out to me, their voice was blocked by the echo ...

"There should be a clue in the room."

That is what Kuriboh told me.

I slam the door open open, franically searching the room with my eyes. I walk out to his bunk, tracing every inch of it lightly with my fingertips as if the bed was an irreplacable piece of expensive art. I barely grazed the sheets.

I drop my hand to my side.

"Jaden?"

I turn my gaze to the doorway. Alexis and Zane stood there, the sun shadowing their features.

I shake my head, smiling as I walk towards the window.

"It's just my instinct. I thought I would find something up here," I lied.

Kuriboh mewed again, nudging me to look of the window. I look out. What does he want me to see?

"Something like what?" Alexis asked, stepping in the room all the way, followed by Zane.

I didn't stop to answer, I ran out of the room before I thought of it. My feet carried me to the sight I observed from the window.

"These are -"

"Sy's cards" Zane finished for me.

A growl escapes my lips, and I'm running again.

_"Help! Jaden!"_

'No! I gotta find Syrus!'

I follow the cards, picking them up as I run along.

_"Jaden!"_

'Shut up! I need to find him!'

Another card, and I run down the path.

_"Ja...den!"_

'Quiet!'

Why did that voice come to mind again? Why did I still remember it? Normally I'd have figured it out...

But all such thoughts disperse as I look before me.

I'm at the edge of a cliff.

"Damn it ..." I whisper, looking down. Syrus' cards continued down the rocky cliff.

And then it hits me.

"Shit! "

Sy's not on the island anymore ...

* * *

SlippingSanity : The voice talking to Jaden is still distorted, so he doesn't know who's speaking. And I don't know Syrus kidnapper's name. (I don't think it was said since he had such a minor role) If it was, please tell me, If not, I'll have to make one up. And I'm so sorry If Jaden seems OOC.


	5. Chapter 4 : Nighttime Planning

SlippingSanity : I apologize for taking such a long time updating (again...). I've been so stuck on BeyBlade fics lately and writing my own and all this stuff. Sorry again. Oh yeah, I made a mistake! I wasn't talking about not knowing Syrus' full name (Thanks to all who told me though!), but what I meant to say ... or type ... was does anyone (those who know who it is) know what Syrus' kidnapper name is. He had a small role, not Syrus.

Thank You to all who reviewed and Thanks to all who are reading this:)

Disclaimer : I do not own ...

* * *

Chapter 4 : Nighttime Planning

* * *

He walked alone around the dimly lit campus,his red and black sneakers echoing softly from the ground being the only audible sound. He strode casually, his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. The cold wind gently blew, causing some strands of hair to dance in his view. He, however, paid no mind to the stray chestnut streaks in his face. His gaze stayed on the night sky above his head. The moon hung high in the darkness, luminating the night, white pecks of light surrounding it at random. It looked like one of the settings you'd see in some happy, love scene in a movie or something.

He rolled his eyes at the thought. He wasn't happy at all. He, in fact, contrasted with the set mood.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"I know you all are upset about this little predicament," Mr. Banner spoke to the four students before him, "But we will have to wait."

Jaden, Zane, Alexis, and Chumley stood quiet, but anger and tension screamed loudly at everyone in the pricipal's office.

The principal sat at his polished wood desk, his fingers laced on it. Mr. Banner stood to his left, Crowler to his right. The principal studied the students, all shaking with unvented rage. The red - orange setting sun flashing in each one of their eyes, creating fire in their pupils.

Zane spoke, ending the heated silence.

"_Little_ predicament?" Zane asked venomously, How dare they write off his younger brother's absence as some _minor_ incident!

"My little brother is _missing_, not in his room cutting class or something! That would be minor!"

"Yeah!" Jaden added, "Sy's not even on the island anymore!"

"How do you know that?" The principal spoke up.

"Sy's cards," Chumley answered, though not really clearing it up to the two teachers and principal there.

They remained slient, as if asking the students to continue on. Alexis, noting their stares, continued on.

"They left a trail going down the cliff."

There was a long pause, the information slowly sinking into the principal and teachers heads.

"I ... see ..." Mr. Banner spoke lowly, confirming it to himself.

Unfortunately, Jaden heard his self - confirmation and took it the wrong way.

"You see? You _see_! What if I took your little _Pharaoh_ and launched him over the cliff! Would you then say 'I see'!"

Said cat meowed in fear and clung tighter to it's owner. Mr. Banner held his cat tighter to himself.

"How dare you!" Crowler yelled at the brown haired boy, "If you don't want to get kicked out you'll keep your mouth quiet!"

Jaden ground his teeth together. Crowler doesn't even _like_ Pharaoh! Leave it to him to use this as an excuse to kick him out!

"Now Crowler ... " Mr. Banner started, but was cut off.

"Do it," Zane spoke casually, "And kick me out to. I bet we'd find Sy alot sooner than you and the police would!"

"No one is being expelled!" The principal yelled, standing up from his desk, "Now stop this nonsence! Syrus _will_ be alright! We will find him and in more than enough time! Is that understood?"

Everyone ceased talking. The princpal sat down in his seat.

"Well?" He asked, his voice a forced calm.

"Sure. It's understood. And you'd better keep well on your promise for your sakes," Zane spoke cooly, proceeding towards the door.

"Was that a threat?" Crowler asked no one in particular.

Zane glared over his shoulder at the teacher.

"You do _not_ want me to answer that."

And he left the room, the click of the door closing being the only sound.

Jaden, Alexis, and Chumley stood there for a minute before deciding to leave. Zane had spoken what they wanted to say and then some.

"I understand that emotions are running high due to you friends disapperance," The principal started as the three began to leave, "but we are doing the best we can here.

I'm sorry ..."

**END FLASHBACK**

****

****

* * *

"He's _sorry_," Jaden whispered to the night, sarcastic was his tione of voice.

Jaden kicked a rock, turning to walk back to the Slifer dorms. Jaden believed if he took this midnight stroll he might have calmed down, that the anger built up from the afternoons events would seep away into the cold air. Alas, it did not.

'... and if Crowler has anything to do with this ... heh ... well ... all the make up in the world won't make a dead man _"look alive" _' a sadistic smirk formed on his lips at his morbid thoughts.

"Uh ... Jaden? Are you feeling okay?" Chumley asked his friend as he entered the room.

Jaden nodded in reply, but the smirk on his face did not correspond.

"Jaden, people don't smirk when they are okay."

Said boy sat down on the desk in their room, the smirk still in place as he looked to his friend that currently sat on the top bunk.

"You're still mad, aren't you?"

The smirk faded from his face.

"That obvious huh?"

Chumley nodded. Jaden sighed.

"Zane was right you know," Jaden spoke, laying down on the desk, placing his hands behind his head, staring at the cream colored ceiling.

"About what?"

Jaden was silent for a while before responding.

"Everything!"

Chumley rose an eyebrow. Jaden sat up, sitting Indian style on the light wooden desk, leaning back, his arms supporting his weight.

"Come on Chumley! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Jaden asked playfully, a smile on his lips.

"What is it?" Chumley asked, wanting to know the reason for his roomates sudden mood swing.

"You know! When Zane said we'd find Sy way before them!"

"Yeah, but that'll require us having a boat."

Jaden's smile never left his face as Chumley told him.

"You've got some plan, don't you?"

Jaden nodded.

"Alright" Chumley smiled, then it faded, "As long as it doesn't require running."

Jaden held his hand up in defence.

"Don't worry Chumley! There won't be any running," Jaden assured, "There'll just be ... uh ... doing certain things in small amounts of time followed by making it on time to do the other things you're assigned. Yeah, that's it!"

Chumley frowned.

"Jaden, nothing you just said make any sence."

Jaden placed his left index finger to his face, his right hand held his left elbow. His eyes looked to the side.

"Really? It made sence to me. Oh well ... "

Jaden stood and held his hand up.

"You're in, right?"

Chumley looked in thought.

"No running?" He asked.

"Honest," Jaden replied, though behind his back his index and middle finger were crossed.

"Okay!" Chumley agreed, shaking his room mates hand.

Jaden supressed his laughter.

"Okay! So in the morning we ... ... "


	6. Chapter 5 : Starry Night Wishing

SlippingSanity : I know and I'm very sorry for not updating soon enough! I will attempt to work faster, okay?

THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS AND THE REVIEWERS! ( 50 reviews! Yay! I feel so special!)

Disclaimer : I do not own ...

* * *

Chapter 5 : Starry Night Wishing

* * *

Lights shone into the small room Syrus currently occupied, gently whisping over the new wooden oak desk and utensils atop it, over the ignored off television, over said boy sitting in the window, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. His eyebrows knoted towards the center, his eyes glaring at some forlorn figure before him as his memory chose to constantly tell him over and over a simple fact.

... He'd been moved ...

Yes, he was happy about being relocated to a different room, Ra forbid he wasn't! That room felt as bad as it looked ... pretty frickin' crappy. There was so many reasons to be happy about moving to this room, this house in comparison to the cell from which he was just released.

So why does he still frown?

It just so happens that Syrus was relocated next to his '_admirer's_' room.

The happiness he felt as he entered the new room rose ... only to fall flat on it's back. The nice, clean room felt old and grimey. The bed only caused highly unwanted, horrid '_what if's?_' to enter his mind, so sleep did not occur, or if so, was completely ignored. The walls felt inclosing. The door felt as though it was non existant, and his captor could see him as clear as day.

... Forget this being a house. It's a frickin' rat cage! And Syrus wanted out!

"What's the matter Syrus? Not to your liking?"

Said boy turned to face the one whom addressed him.

'Oh no! God _forbid_ I didn't enjoy being moved next to your room ... '

"I personally picked this room for you Syrus"

'Really? I would have _never_ guessed ...'

"I really do hope you enjoy it Sy," He smiled kindly.

" ... " Glare.

"What's the matter? Oh!" He walked closer to Syrus, his smile exchanging for a smirk, " Is it because I called you 'Sy'? Are your friends the only ones allowed to call you that?"

Syrus didn't reply, only turned to face the glittering night sky, hoping that the hints he was dropping to say 'Go Away' would be picked up by the others sences.

... Two arms slinking around his waist, a body pressing against his back told Syrus' sences otherwise ...

"Oh Syrus ... " He whispered into the smaller boy's ear, "I want to be so much more than that."

"T-Than w-what?" Syrus forced out in a whisper, his body rigid, a shiver of fear prickling at every disk in his spinal column.

"Are you ... afraid?"

"N-n-n-n --" Syrus stuttered, trying to defy the fear unsuccessfully, and failing mercilessly.

"Oh come on ..."

He turned Syrus around to face him. Gray, wide, fear - written eyes stared back at him, small tremors running through Syrus felt under his fingertips.

"Please Syrus, calm down," He spoke, his voice low but demanding, fingers tracing over Syrus' jaw line, "It's only me. You know, Maurice, your childhood ... ... _friend_ ..."

His thumb brushed over the smaller boys lips, before he slowly closed in. Syurs turned his head away, his eye lids pressed tightly together, quivering from the strain.

Maurice stopped less than an inch away for Syrus.

"Good night," He spoke softly, angrily, before walking away, a small click echoing his exit.

Syrus retreated towards his bedroom window.

... Sleep was not meant for him tonight ...

* * *

SlippingSanity : I gave him a name because I didn't know his real name and I got tired of refering to Maurice as 'he', 'him', etc. 


	7. Chapter 6 : Timed Sailing

Slipping Sanity : I'm back! YAY! And I got 61 reviews! Awesome! Thank you readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer : I do not own ...

Warning(s) : Some ooc. Some Chazz / Bastion (If there is anyone that doesn't like this pairing I'm sorry. I like it and I couldn't resist putting them in this story!) Oh yeah! This chapter is gonna be long because it's all the chapters I wrote while out of town. Sorry It wasn't up sooner, but I had lost the notebook I worte in, but I found it! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 6 : Timed Sailing

* * *

(Chumley P.O.V.)

... No running my my butt! What does Jaden think this is, walking at a brisk pace? Walking so fast my feet don't touch the ground at the same time?

... In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty pissed.

Wait! Now that I think about it ...

_"Don't worry Chumley! There won't be any running," Jaden assured, "There'll just be ... uh ... doing certain things in small amounts of time followed by making it on time to do the other things you're assigned. Yeah, that's it!"_

I glare at the dry dirt road I'm running down. I hate when he does that, but there's no telling him off now. He's back at the dorm apologizing to Mr. Banner and Pharaoh about his outburst and stuff. Me, however, I'm running towards the Obelisk dorms right now. Why? I don't know exactly.

_"And why am I going to the Obelisk Blue dorms?" A skeptical Chumley asked._

_Jaden smiled only smiled in reply._

_"Just get Zane and meet me at the lighthouse. Oh! And tell him to bring Alexis."_

_Chumley huffed in annoyance, nodding his head as he walked towards the door._

_"Oh! And Chumley?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You have to do that in fifteen minutes!" Jaden exclaimed._

_"What?"_

_Jaden nodded, walking past his friend and out of the door._

_"B-But to do that I'll have to sprint!" Chumley voiced, he detested running, so sprinting would be more fun because ... ?_

_"Of course!" Jaden stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_Chumley glared in return._

_"Hey! If you think you can get there and to the lighthouse by walking then be my guest!"_

_And with that said, Jaden disappeared from Chumley's sight and into Mr. Banner's room._

And now I'm here. That's the reason I'm calling out Zane's name, though I'm out of breath so it sounds like I'm hiccuping or something. Hey! It's a long run to get to this friggin' castle ... er, I mean student dorm. Yeah right.

"What is it?" Zane asks me. Apperantly he can understand me, though most of it came out as crap!

I inhale deeply, catching my breath. Finally.

"You have a phone in your room?" I ask him.

"Yes. What about it?"

"You gotta call Alexis and come with me to the lighthouse," I explain, though he only raises a questioning eyebrow at me.

I shrug in reply.

"I don't know either. Jaden just told me to tell you guys that. Oh! And to be there in fifteen minutes," I add. I completely forgot about that, though how could I forget something I was just complaining about I don't understand.

"Okay. Follow me." He responds and leads me to his dorm room.

* * *

Jaden smiled at the bright sun overhead, stretching, his hands reaching for the sky. He put his hands on his hips, a mew catching his attention. 

"Heh. Yep, I know buddy. It's gonna be a sweet day!"

"Care to explain to us why Jaden?" a female voice asks.

Jaden turned to face the voice, his hand over his heart.

"Geez Alexis! Give me a heart attack why don't you!"

She smiled in return. Zane, Chumley and herself stood behind Jaden on the cold lighthouse walk, the wind blowing cool sprinkles of water at them.

"Sorry Jaden, but why did you want us out here?"

"Yeah! And why'd I have to run to do it?" Chumley added, less than pleased.

Jaden smiled broadly at his friends.

"We're goin' to Sy!"

Suprise became evident on the face of the three. Their eyes widened slightly, except for Zane, whom squinted his eyes in reaction.

"What? H-How Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"That's why I called you guys here," Jaden explained, the smile still on his face while he spoke, "I have a plan."

"You came up with a plan?" Chumley asked his friend skeptically, raising a black eyebrow in question. It was good, no, great in fact, that he had a plan, but Jaden's plans could be a little ... well, alot more than half-assed thought out.

'Last night, he told me the plan was to swim until we found Syrus.'

Of course, after hearing it from his own mouth, Jaden decided against it and decided to head for the Ra dorms.

"Well I _have_ a plan. It doesn't mean I _came up _with it," Jaden responded, lifting his arms behind his head, lacing his fingers together, relaxing his head into his palms.

"Then _who_ thought of it?" Zane asked his arms crossing over his white and blue coat, hands grabbing the opposite arm elbows.

"Bastion of course!" Jaden exclaimed, "C'mon! you really thought I could come up with something as good as this?"

"Well mind telling us what 'this' is?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, yeah! Heh," Jaden chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Here's here's plan," Jaden began serious tone of voice that caught everyones attention, "and it starts five minutes after the police arrive, okay?"

The other three nodded, signaling for Jaden to continue. He did so.

* * *

"You say that a kid has been abducted from this island?" a female officer asked the principal in a demanding tone of voice as she fixed the glasses on her face. 

"Yes," The principal answered.

She nodded her head in responce, her wavy, shoulder length brunette hair shifting as she did so. She wrote something on a clipboard she held in her hands before returning her dark green eyes on the seated principal.

"My name's Chera by the way," She spoke, standing to her full height. She wore a finefitting white shirt under her unbuttoned navy official jacket, a black belt with pouches, a walkie talkie, and a gun, and a navy skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees.

"And don't worry, we'll find the kid."

* * *

"Whew! It's hot!" The officer yelled to the sky, running a hand through his blond hair, fanning himself with his cap on the other. 

"I know sir," one of his subordinates replied tiredly, the sun beating down on the two as they walked around the perimeter, "Please stop saying that."

"But I'm so hot!" he whined, removing his jacket, revealing his white short sleeve shirt.

"I know Ryan," The other spoke, sighing and shaking his head, wondering why he had such a childish man telling him orders.

"Chera's not being fair Cain!" Ryan began, his light brown eyes looking into his friends blue ones.

"And how so?" Cain dully asked the slightly shorter man, running a hand in his own red hair to keep it out of his eyes.

"She get's to go inside the air conditioned school, and leaves me outside in the heat!" he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't imagine why she'd do that." Cain replied in monotone, his voice nor his face showing any remorse for Ryan's issue.

"Not only that," Ryan continued, missing - if not, ignoring - his friends obvious distaste in the conversation, "but she gives _me_ the key to _her_ boat, and tells me to stand outside!"

"Really now?" Cain asked, not really caring.

Ryan nodded.

"Yeah! It's right ... here ... "

Cain continued to walk, but stopped when he didn't hear the sound of dirt crunching out of tune with his own stepping.

"Ryan?"

He walked back to the other man.

" 'Three step process : Step 1' ? What is that?" Cain asked.

Ryan shook his head.

"I don't know ... but I'm missing ... Oh man!"

"What?"

"Come on, we gotta get to the dock!"

Both men ran, rocks flying from their shoes as they ran.

* * *

"Can you please tell me where he last was?" 

"No, not really ... " Crowler began.

Silence befell the principal office.

"I see ..." Chera spoke, prepared to write.

"Wait!" Mr. Banner spoke quickly, "Remember, the children said he was taken off the island."

"Oh ..."

"Chlidren?" Chera asked quickly.

"Yes," The principal responded.

"They must know something. I have to question them," Chera stood.

"Ah, yes. They should be in their dorms," The principal responded, "I'll call them over the intercom."

Chera shook her head.

"No, I don't want to bother them. Just take me to their rooms, I can question them there. Besides, I don't think they'll talk in your presence because of what you say happened yesturday ..."

The two teachers and principal nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Let's go." 

Bastion quickly rose off of the principal office door. He rose the sleeve of his yellow Ra jacket, glancing at the watch on his wrist.

'No! They can't leave now!' Bastion exclaimed in his mind, shaking his head, 'They just need two minutes ... Two minutes!'

He tapped his foot impatiently on the glossed floor, glaring at his watch, willing time to speed up. His eyes switch to look over at the wooden door to his left, sounds of shuffling audible.

'Hurry up ... ' He pleads with his watch mentally.

_**... ... one minute fourty-five seconds to go ... ...**_

Bastion began to look around the hall. He needed something, _anything_, to stop the adults. ... Well, at least slow them down.

* * *

( Chazz P.O.V. ) 

I'm walking down the hall of the main building doing nothing really, when I see something bright in the corner of my eye. I look to the side, only to see that math geek Bastion leaning against the principal's door.

... Okay ...

I shake my head. He's being idiotic. If I were that principal, which I'm glad I'm not, I'm just saying. Anyway, If I were that man, I'd open my office door, just so that nosy idiot would fall right on his ass. Heh, that'd teach him.

Something must have been said just now, because he just leapt away from the door like it was on fire or something. He's glaring at his watch, his foot tapping. Impatient eh? From the way he's eyeing the door, I kinda want to know what was said to freak him out. ... Kinda ...

I'm bored with watching his foolish reactions to something I don't know - and most likely don't care - about. I'm gone.

Wait. Now he's looking around the hall.

... He stops searching when he sees me.

"Chazz ... "

"What?" I demand.

"Come here for a second," He smiles.

" ... " I stare.

Who does he ... What does he ... I'm not going over there.

"No," I reply simply.

He exhales, pinching the bridge of his nose before quickly addressing me again.

"It'll be quick. Just come here for a second," He whispers urgently, quickly.

" ... " I stare at him again.

Screw. That.

"No."

Once again.

Our attention is grabbed by the sound of the door's knob turning.

He looks at me once again, before reaching out to me and grabing me by the arm.

I'm about to tell him a few ... _favorable_ ... words, but all my four of my five sences are blocked. I _smell_ a soft hint of vanilla, I _hear_ a heartbeat, I _see_ yellow, and I _feel_ ... warmth?

... ... What the fuck? ... ... Is he ... _hugging_ me!

* * *

( Bastion P.O.V. ) 

I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed Chazz and pulled him close to me.

Very close.

But it was the only thing I could do. It was either this or start throwing punches at him for no apperant reason. Let's see, tarnish my permenent record, or make a scene ... I think I chose the best. Only, now Chazz is spouting garbled complaints into my Ra yellow jacket. Garbled, but definetly not good if I'm trying to make a _perfect_ scene. I'm about to tell Chazz to keep it down, but the principal opens the door ...

* * *

Chera, Mr. Banner, Crowler, and the principal paused at the unique spectical before their eyes. 

"I know Chazz," Bastion began, his fingers running elegantly through the Obelisk hair, his other arm wrapped securely around Chazz's waist, talking loudly to drown out the other boy's complaints, "I know you said not here, but I couldn't help it."

Chazz looked into Bastion's eyes, grey meeting with dark.

"What -- " Chazz began, only to have Bastion place a finger on his lips, his left arm sliding lower down Chazz's back, but pinning him closer.

"I apologize Chazz, but I promise ... " Bastion spoke huskily, his gaze falling to the watch on the arm of the hand pressed against Chazz's lips.

_**... ... one minute two seconds ...**_

" ... We can make it up later in bed if you want ... "

Bastion closed his eyes, not wanting to believe those words left his mouth.

Chazz stood dumbfounded, not really knowing what to do after hearing that implied about him and the other male, though a slight blush fell upon his cheeks upon hearing this.

The adults stood in shock.

'Wh - What is he trying to do!' Chazz asking himself mentally, 'Is he trying to be funny? Make a joke at my expence? No. Not about to happen.'

Chazz smirked at the taller teen, light chuckles heard from his throat.

'If anyone's about to be made a fool of,' Chazz thought, 'It's gonna be you!'

"Why wait?" Chazz asked Bastion, putting on the same tone of voice as Bastion did him.

"What?" Bastion asked, raising an eyebrow.

'What is he getting at?'

The smirk vanished from his lips, though on the inside it grew.

"Why wait for the bedroom? I want you now," Chazz spoke, his tone full with lust, "Kiss me."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs. 

He and Cain had arrived at the dock, only to find ... well ... not find a boat. Ryan took half a step back.

"Oh no! Oh no!" he repeated.

"Calm down," Cain replied calmly.

"Calm down? CLAM DOWN! HOW CAN I! THE BOAT'S GONE!" Ryan yelled before his tone fell, bouts of anger becoming wimpers, "Chera's gonna kill me ..."

"Stop being so dramatic. The boat's gone, okay? No amount of crying or whining is going to bring it back, so suck it up."

Ryan remained quiet for a while before looking into Cain's eyes. A grateful smile came across his features.

"Thanks Cain, I needed that," Ryan said.

"Whatever," Cain replied, looking away.

"Oh! Look Cain!"

Cain rose an eyebrow, turning to Ryan.

"It's another paper. It was on top of this coiled rope. It says 'Step 2'. What's the third step?"

Cain shrugged.

"Call Chera and tell her what happened Ryan."

Ryan nodded.

"Okay!"

* * *

'Is-Is he serious?' Bastion asked himself. 

His eyes fell to his watch.

_**... fourty-nine seconds ...**_

They were interrupted by a static noise.

**"Chera? Chera, you there?"**

Said woman jumpped slightly before picking up the walkie talkie.

"Yes Ryan, what is it?"

**"Um, could you come to the docks?"**

"Why? What happened?"

**"Um ... You'll see ... "**

"Alright, here I come."

She clipped it to her side again.

_**... thirty seconds ...**_

"Can you all come with me?" Chera asked the men, "From the docks we can head over to the rooms."

They nodded in reply.

_**... twenty-five seconds ...**_

'No!' Bastion thought. His planning and acting was _not _about to go to waste!

_**... twenty seconds ...**_

Bastion tilted Chazz's face up, and quickly covered his lips with those of his own.

_**... fifteen seconds ...**_

Chazz's eyes flew wide.

'What the ... what is he doing?'

_**... ten seconds ...**_

Mr. Banner, Crowler, Chera, and the principal stood wide-eyed, jaws dropped.

_**... five seconds ...**_

_**... four ...**_

_**... three ...**_

_**... two ...**_

_**... one ...**_

Bastion pulled away from Chazz, a smile on his lips.

'It's fine now.'

"Oh! Uh ... um ... Let's go" Chera spoke. The other's nodded numbly and followed her out of the building.

Chazz glared at Bastion's retreating form.

"What the --! What the heck was that about?" He yelled at the Ra.

Bastion continued to walk away.

"Thanks for the cooperation Chazz!" He called back to him.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BOAT!" Chera yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"N-Now Chera -- "

"I gave you the keys! How could this happen!" She asked angrily, gripping Ryan by the top of his shirt and pointing towards the water where her boat once was.

"Stop it," Cain interrupted, snatching Ryan free of Chera's grip.

Chera exhaled deeply, turning her back on Ryan and Cain.

"I'm sorry Ryan," Chera said.

"Huh?" Ryan blinked, "Oh! It's okay!"

Chera nodded.

"So what did happen?" She began.

"I ... don't know really ... "

"What?" Chera asked, turning to face him, "Don't know?"

Ryan nodded.

"Cain and I just kept finding these weird pieces of paper," He explained, passing her the two sheets.

"Huh?" Mr. Banner exclaimed.

Cain looked out of the corner of his eye to he teacher.

"You know something?"

Mr. Banner nodded in response.

"This is Jaden's writing."

"Jaden?"

"Jaden Yuki. A student of mine. But why --"

"**HEY**!"

The adults turned to the direction of the yelling.

There was a boat at a distance, four children looking back at the adults.

"Jaden? Chumley? Alexis? Zane? What are you doing?" Mr. Banner yelled to them.

In response, Jaden extended his right arm in front of him and held up three fingers. Alexis walked to his left, holding up three fingers as well. Chumley came on his right, doing the same as well. Zane only watched the suprised looks on most of the adults faces.

Jaden, Chumley and Alexis smiled at eachother before smiling at those on the island.

"**THIS IS STEP THREE**!" They yelled in unison.

Jaden pointed his thumb, index and middle finger towards them and winked.

"See ya!"


	8. Chapter 7 : Fall Flat

SlippingSanity ; Sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that I started two new stories and...well...yeah...Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you won't be mad at me for this chapter, I was shocked when I typed it as well, but I like it. Sorry it's so short.

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter 7 : Fall Flat

* * *

Syrus sat in the window seal, the sun's rays beaming warmly down on his body, the wind shifting his sky hair in the direction it blew. His grey eyes were half lidded, a sign from lack of sleep. He was so tired, but didn't want to lie down. So sleepy, but to afraid to sleep.

His hand gripped into a tight fist. Why? Why did he have to be moved? Why couldn't he just stay in that cell-like room he was in? Was this Maurice's intent? To drive him off of the edge of the cliff the paranoia of the room shoved him to? Was he out to frighten Syrus to death, if so he was doing a darn good job of it. The food that was brought to Syrus was left on the desk, uneaten, untouched.

His head fell foward again, his eyes closing. A short moment of darkness stayed before his eyes, before the ocean greeted his sences again. No, Syrus would not sleep. Not so long as that other boy was around.

His body shivered recalling how close Maurice had been the previous night. He shook his head, willing the images of 'what could have happened' and 'what could still happen' out of his mind. He did not _need_ nor _want _those images. He _needed_ sleep and he _wanted_ to get out of here. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to go back to Duel Academy. He missed his older brother, his teachers, his friends...

...Jaden.

He really _really_ missed Jaden. His over confidence, his carefree attitude, that goofy yet sincere smile he gave...

Syrus fell to the floor, a torrent of tears flowing down his face.

"I don't wanna be here anymore! I wanna go back to the island! I wanna see Zane and Jaden and everyone else!" He screamed, wiping at the tears on his face that continued to fall.

Syrus pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He rested his chin on his knees, looking at the world around him that was blurry by tears.

"I don't wanna be here anymore..." He whispered, unconsciously falling asleep.

* * *

Everythings so...warm. So soft, so...so...comfortable. This couldn't be the floor anymore!

Syrus opened his eyes with a start, instantly regretting the action when the blinding light of the sun made it's way into his gray orbs. He turned to the opposite side, only to see an unbidden guest lying right next to him.

"Ah!" Syrus screamed, backing up only to fall unceremoniously to the floor.

Syrus's heart beat wildly in his ears. What was Maurice doing here?

Maurice smiled down at Syrus.

"You're so adorable Syrus."

Said boy didn't reply. He did not want to hear that from him.

Maurice bent down next to Syrus. He brought a hand to Syrus face and whipped away a tear. He then pulled Syrus off of the floor and sat him on the bed.

"You were crying in your sleep," Maurice spoke kindly, standing before the shorter boy, "I don't understand why."

An unexplained vigor filled Syrus. His blood boiled in his veins, anger passed through all of his sences like cars on a race track.

He stood to his feet and slapped Maurice. Hard.

"!You don't see _why_ I'd be crying! I don't see _why not_! You kidnap me, lock me in some cell, steal my first kiss, put me in this hellhole next to your room and proclaim you love me! I don't like it here and I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" Syrus screamed at the other boy.

Both boys stood in silence for a few seconds. Maurice stared wide-eyed at Syrus, at Syrus stared wide-eyes at Maurice.

'I don't believe I just said that!' Syrus exclaimed in his mind, shocked at his own actions.

However, the silence was short lived for it wasn't long before the sound of another slap resounded in the room. Syrus held the side of his face as it stung.

Maurice glared at Syrus, eyes lit with anger.

"I don't see why you're crying?" He asked, his voice an eerie calm for someone who was so ticked off, "Well Syrus?"

He didn't respond.

"Well then _Syrus_," He spoke, spitting out Syrus' name like venom, "How about I give you something that'll help me notice why you're crying!"

Maurice tackled Syrus to the floor, pinning his arms above his head. He placed a kiss on Syrus' lips.

"Is this why you cry?" Maurice asked in the tone of some insane person.

He placed another kiss on Syrus' lips, releasing his wrist. He leaned down, pulling Syrus' body closer to him, deepening the kiss, forcefully passing his tongue into Syrus' mouth. Syrus tried to push Maurice off of him, but the other was stronger than him.

"Is this what you hate?" Maurice whispered into Syrus ear.

Maurice leaned above Syrus, placing one more kiss on his lips before sitting on his thighs. Syrus struggled to get the taller boy off of him, but to no avail.

"I know Syrus. How about I give you more reasons to hate me?" He laughed, reaching behind himself.

A gasp passed the slifer's lips at the sight of the object in Maurices hands. A switchblade. With a small flick of his wrist, the blade was reveiled,. the metal gleaming like new in the sunlight.

"Like this," he spoke, his eyes staring at the blade as if it hypnotized him, "I'll give you more reasons to hate me with this."

In a swift movement, the blade cut through his gray sweater. Syrus laid in shock, fearful gray eyes locked with brown.

Maurice stared at Syrus' slightly toned chest. He stared as it rose and fell with every fearful breath Syrus let in and out, at the this gloss of sweat that covered him as of it were the most interesting thing in the world. He rose the blade slightly.

Syrus hissed in pain at the blade made contact with his skin. It burned as it cut into him, as it trailed up, down, left, right, or in whichever direction Maurice saw fit. He screamed as Maurice stuck the knife in deeper, or into larcerations that were just made. Maurice only smiled at this and continued to 'create'.

"Do you hate me now Syrus? Do you hate me for this?"

He was answered with cries and screams of pain from the boy beneath him.

"Why? Why do you hate me for this? I only want you to love me." he whispered sadly, still cutting into the skin, watching as thin and thick lines of red poured from Syrus.

"I bet you'd love me if I was that Jaden person..."

Syrus caught that, and was about to ask him how he knew about Jaden, but darkness swept him away before he could ask...


	9. Chapter 8 : Land At Last

SlippingSanity : Sorry for taking so long with this chapter!

To birdie 101 : I'm sorry, but he didn't have a huge spot on the show, so I don't know much about him, but I can make some things up based on what was said and what happened in the duel in. It'll be in the next chapter though.

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter 8 : Land At Last

* * *

Jaden sat on the dock of the boat, absently watching the clear, sparkling blue water part slightly as it was sliced by the speeding boat. His legs dangled over the edge lazily, kicking up and down against the metal body, his red and black shoes and bottom half of his jeans sprinkled wet. His arms were crossed on the metal railing surrounding the front of the boat, his head resting on said appendages. His hair swayed back and the damp air, his open Slifer red jacket flapping in the wind behind him.

'Sy...' He thought worridly, his eyes downcast, watching his shoes in their rhythmic back, forth, back, forth motion.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He was going to see Syrus and, according to Kuriboh, soon. They were going to find said boy and take him back home. Syrus was going to be safe soon, so there was no need to worry.

He ceased shaking his head, opening his eyes and welcoming the sight of the sea once again. There was no need to worry, so he wouldn't worry, it was as simple as that. A small smile crossed his lips. However, as soon as it had made it's apperance, it made it's exit and worry filled the teen once again.

'What if Syrus wasn't okay? What then? What if Syrus...what if he were...' Jaden glared at his shifting image on the water's surface, gripping his hand into a tight fist, 'What if he was already dead?'

He shook his head once again, trying to clear the offending thought out of his mind.

'No! Sy's not dead!' Jaden yelled in his mind, 'He's not!'

Jaden turned away from the water, leaving his thoughts in it. Syrus was alive, and that was that! His gaze landed on the other three that occupied the ship with him. Zane was steering the boat, while Alexis and Chumley stood behind him, a map in their hands, arguing over which island to go to first and why it's the best idea to start there.

"Would someone pick one?" Zane asked, slightly annoyed, not really liking the idea of steering aimlessly into a body of water that streched for miles.

"Go to the island on the far east," Jaden replied.

Zane stared at Jaden, as did Alexis and Chumley, all three wondering how Jaden did that without having to look at the map.

Jaden scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously under their unbelieving stares.

"How do you know?" Chumley asked his brunette friend.

"Heh...well...you see..." Jaden laughed, "It's just a feeling!"

Well, that was half truth. It wasn't Jaden's feeling per se, but it was close to being his. He did feel something telling his to go in that direction, but it was Kuriboh whom told Jaden what island to check out. Kuriboh felt Sy was there, so he wasn't exactly lying about the 'feeling' part. The thought just wasn't his.

"A feeling?" Alexis prodded, raising an eyebrow.

Jaden nodded, turning his full body around to face the three.

"A feeling?" Chumley repeated.

Jaden mentally sighed. This would take a minute.

* * *

Bastion walked down the halls of the main building, a small plastic bag in his hand, the contents jingling loudly. In the bag in his hands resided the keys for any other boat the officials brought with them. Bastion had personally taken them away from the officers, suprisingly, never getting caught. That was his contribution to helping return Syrus to the academy. He knew that the officials could just get in another boat, and catch up with the boat that Jaden, Chumley, Alexis, and Zane were on because it, more than likely, had a tracking device in it. He exhaled lowly, thinking about the contents and how he would explain why he had them to the principal, teachers, and officials.

So far he had come up with nothing, and was still getting the same result as he thought about it. It must be because he was worried about Jaden and the others. He tried to think of an excuse, but got to thinking about them and their 'voyage at sea', and if something happened to them or if they found Syrus.

The contents of the bag jingled again.

And he had to find Chazz and apologize for...kissing him. A slight blush graced his cheeks at the memory.

'Get yourself together Bastion,' He thought to himself, turning around to walk towards the Slifer dorms.

* * *

A loud knocking echoed in Chazz's room, interrupting what would have been sleep if Ojama Yellow hadn't kept bugging him. An interruption interrupting another interruption. ...great...

The knocking began again, a little louder this time.

"Hold on!" Chazz yelled angrily, sitting up from his bed and walking towards the door.

He flung open the door, partly expecting Jaden and Syrus to come in exclaiming they found eachother, rush past him, and jump on his bed. He, however, did not expect to see the taller boy in a Ra yellow jacket standing in his doorway. The image of kissing him flooded back into his mind.

"What?" Chazz asked, turning his head away from the other boy so he wouldn't see the blush on his face.

"I came to...apologize," Bastion spoke, "I...well it was just...I needed to buy some time and..."

Chazz turned, glaring at Bastion.

"That's what that was? A stall for time? The Chazz is no one's scapegoat!" He yelled, glaring directly into the eyes of the taller shocked teen. Slowly , however, the shock was replaced by closed eyes and a slight smile.

"What's your problem?" Chazz asked, slightly alarmed by the turn of emotions in the other boy.

"Is that it?" Bastion smiled more, "Are you mad because of _that_ kind of kiss?"

Chazz blinked, nodding slowly. He knew this was going somewhere. Where, however, he had no idea.

He was given the idea when Bastion slowly leaned foward and claimed his lips in a kiss...again. And he stood there, stunned yet enjoying the kiss from the other...again. Bastion pulled away.

"A real kiss. Happy now?" He asked with a smile before walking down the strip towards the stairs.

Chazz glared at the boy, slamming the door loudly and leaning against it. He glared at the floor beneath his feet, his face red.

'Damn him...How does he keep doing that?'

* * *

"Where did you say you found these?"

"On the trails past the dorms."

Bastion stood on the docks, officers surrounding him. The principal, Dr. Crowler and Mr. Banner, and three officials stood before him. The female in charge, Chera, stood with her hands on her hips, eyeing him up and down as if she could read the lie comming out of his mouth.

"We've been looking all over the place for these, and so I want to thank you," Chera smiled, saluting the Ra yellow student, "so thanks a lot."

"Yes! Thank you!" the blonde officer he'd come to learn was named Ryan smiled, grabbing Bastion in a tight hug. "Thank you! I've been busting my butt trying to find these things!" He exclaimed, taking the bag from Bastion's hands and searching through it. "I found my keys!"

Chera turned to the rest of her team.

"Listen up! Everyone who has key's in here, take your keys from the bag and assemble everyone that rode with you on this island. We will do a head count, then half of us will go out and find my boat and the children!" She yelled out, "So work quickly! Those children could be anywhere and we don't have alot of time!"

A loud rustle of officers yelling 'Yes sir!' and comming towards the front for their keys lit the sky. Bastion took this as his cue to exit. He walked back towards his room, looking at the white clouds in the sky.

'I hope they've gotten far...'

* * *

Jaden, Chumley, Alexis and Zane sailed in silence in the direction Jaden spoke of. Why? Because Jaden gave a good argument to do so? ...Fat chance. Zane sailed in the direction because it was the only direction that didn't require a debate over, and it was alot better than going nowhere fast. They also sat in silence because of something Alexis had brought up when Jaden tried to explain why he wanted to go in the direction he chose.

_"Jaden, are you sure?" Alexis asked._

_"'Course I'm sure! When am I not?" Jaden smiled._

_"Then I believe you" She smiled, thought there was some hidded doubt._

_"Are you sure about this? I mean, are we sure you aren't suffering from some type of 'ocean madness' or something?" Chumley asked the first year._

_"I'm sure, and no, I'm perfectly fine!"_

_"Yeah," Alexis agreed with Jaden, "and besides, don't they say to 'follow your heart. It'll lead you to love' or something like that?"_

'Follow your heart, It'll lead you to love...' Jaden echoed in his mind. Did he...? Was he...? Was he in love with Syrus?

"We're here," Zane spoke, glaring at the island he steered towards.

Jaden covered his heart, that was beating quickly, with his hand, before clenching it into a fist and returning it to his side. He'd have more time to think about that...after Syrus was safe and back to them.


	10. Chapter 9 : Shared History

SlippingSanity : Here is your next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, it's just that I was doing some revision on my other chapters to this story. Please tell me if you see any mistakes in this, the past, or future chapters! I really appreicate it!

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter 9 : Shared History

* * *

Maurice stared at the bluehaired boy currently sleeping on his bed. His sweatpant covered legs scrambled from under the blanket that covered him. The boys arms were bandaged and his entire chest was hidden behind tightly bound white cloth. The bleeding had stopped shortly after he was bandaged. Syrus hadn't fell unconscience from lack of blood, but rather from shock of the pain of Maruice's 'painting'.

Maurice shook his head slowly, never taking his eyes off of the other boy. He was so much paler than usual...

...and he never looked more beautiful...

The groans and moans of pain comming from Syrus' parted lips were the only sounds in the room.

Maurice smirked, enjoying the 'music'. This was just the begining of a beautiful song soon to play when Syrus actually awoke from his 'peaceful' slumber.

Maurice rose his hand and began stroking his fingers through Syrus' soft sky hair. Even in his sleep, Syrus criged and rolled away from the other boy's touch. Maurice let his hand stay in the air for a few seconds before slowly dropping it unto the matress, his smirk falling quickly.

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to be with me Syrus," He whispered, lowering his head slightly, "I'd treat you far better than that Jaden _ever_ could."

Maurice walked over to the window, looking out over the water.

"No..."

Maurice turned to look at Syrus. His head shook side to side, his eyebrows knotted.

"Never..."

He glared at the sleeping one.

"How dare you!" He yelled back.

Syrus didn't reply, only continued to shake his head from side to side.

"I did treat you well! I'm the reason you have strength! I'm the one that trained you to be strong!"

"No..." Syrus moaned, "...Jaden..."

Maurice ran over to Syrus, raising his from the bed by the bandages.

"Leave him OUT OF THIS!" Maurice yelled in his face, "If it weren't for me being there to supress you at every turn, to pick on you whenever I saw you, to steal your lunch whenever you had it, you would never be strong enough to stand up for yourself!"

No reply. No movement.

"I made you feel small..." Maurice spoke softly, placing Syrus back in the bed, pulling the covers back over his bandaged body, "...so you would fight to grow. Besides, look at you now! Yelling back, slapping me!" Maurice laughed, "You've grown alot. Glad I could help," He smiled.

Syrus clutched the blankets harder, his eyebrows creasing.

"Not you! Jaden!" He yelled, sitting up before falling down on the bed again, "...Jaden..." He whispered.

Maurice growled, clenching his hands into tight fists. Why is it that Syrus kept defending Jaden? Why wouldn't he just let that other boy go and stay with him? Could he not see that from the very begining, Maurice would do anything for him?

"I fought for you Syrus, did you know that?" Maurice asked the sleeping boy. "When we were younger, other people used to talk about you. They used to call you a sissy and a crybaby. I didn't let them get away with it though. Everytime I saw them I fought them. I got into so much trouble for you. I defended you because I did, and still do, love...you..."

Maurice became quiet, his brown eyes widening with realization. He was just guessing when he mentioned Jaden to the other, but now it's so as clear as looking through glass.

His brown eyes glared coldy at the slowly waking boy. He walked up to Syrus, rising his open plamed hand, slapping the smaller one. Syrus's gray eyes opened fully.

"You love him, don't you!" Maurice yelled at him.

Syrus opened his mouth, but instead of a responce, Maurice's ears were graced with the sounds of Syrus screaming. Tears leaked slowly out of his eyes as he pressed his hands to his arms. He screamed louder at the action, letting his limbs fall to his sides. He couldn't explain it, but he was burning. What was happening to him?

The screams of pain grew louder and louder, echoing with the sounds of his sobs.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Syrus cried over and over again to no one inparticular, his body trembling.

"I can make it stop," Maurice began, "if you answer me. DO YOU LOVE HIM?"

"Who? Who?" Syrus practically begged.

"JADEN! DO YOU LOVE JADEN?" Maurice yelled.

Syrus bit down on his bottom lip before responding.

"Yes! Yes I love him!" Syrus cried, wishing his body would stop burning.

Maurice growled, clenching his teeth tightly together. He grabbed tightly on Syrus's wrist, pulling him towards the bathroom. He threw Syrus in and turned the hot and cold knobs at the same time. He then grabbed some scissors and cut the wrappings from Syrus' body. The water poured on him like rain to the ground. Slowly the burning faded, leaving behind a dull throbbing in his skin. Syrus looked down to the shower floor, at his bandages. He bent down and picked one up, observing the stange glittering on it.

'Salt?'

He turned towards Maurice.

"I didn't have any alcohol or peroxide with me, so I used salt."

Syrus nodded absently, his eyes landing on his right arm. Long, winding red lines ran up on his arm, appearing like two red silk ribbons. At parts where the lines intersected, the lines created hearts. The lines then went behind him. Syrus turned towards his left arm. The same designs were there, and the lines led towards his back as well. Syrus ran out of the shower towards the bathroom mirror. He turned his back towards it and looked over his shoulder towards his relfection. Two detailed wings were carved into his skin, reaching from his shoulder blades to his waist.

What had Maurice done to him?

He stiffened as Maurice hugged him. Syrus turned towards him, raising his arms to try to push the other boy away, but it was as it has always been. Syrus was to weak to do a thing. Maurice dragged Syrus out of the bathroom, out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into a wide, long, empty room. Sunlight poured in through all of the glass windows.

Maurice left Syrus' side as soon as they entered, walking towards the center slowly.

"So Syrus," He began without looking at Syrus, ceasing to walk another step, "you love Jaden?"

...If the wings had been real, Syrus would have flown away.


	11. Chapter 10 : Rescue My Heart

SlippingSanity : Thank you all of my readers and all of my reviewers! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter 10 : Rescue My Heart

* * *

Syrus said nothing as he stared into the eyes of Maurice. Those eyes fixed on him glared at him accusingly, angrily, as if he did something wrong. Syrus crossed his arms over his chest, gripping his elbows, and turned his head to the side, dropping his gaze to the wodden floor beneath him.

"Well?" Maurice pressed on.

If only the floor would open up and swallow him, or Maurice, and give him solitude.

"I won't ask you again."

'Good,' Syrus thought, stepping backwards once.

Good? No, not good. 'I won't ask again' only leads to one of two things. One : The subject chould just be dropped, and both would forget the question was ever asked, or Two : The answer would come out of his mouth through force. Syrus was willing to bet his dueling deck that Maurice was not going for the first option.

But even if he did answer the question, what guarentee did he have that he wouldn't get hurt? Maurice didn't like the thought of it when he first woke, didn't like the answer in the shower, so he wouldn't like the answer now. Where was the bright side of this? Either way it went there was still a punishment. But he didn't have to answer Maurice if he didn't talk...but the 'force' might be harsher.

Syrus shook his head, bitting down on his bottom lip. He wasn't going to speak, he wasn't.

"You don't really need to answer that you know?" Maurice asked, his tone as casual as a 'hello' to a friend. "You told me earlier. I just, I don't know, didn't want to believe it to be true."

Maurice walked towards Syrus, the other boy taking a step back. Maurice stood in front of him, lifted his hand, and slowly placed it on Syrus' cheek. Syrus inhaled sharply, raising his head to look the other in his eyes. Sadness. Heart piercing sadness coated his eyes, though there was something else Syrus couldn't decifer.

"I love you, you know? I love you so much it hurts..." Maurice confessed, wrapping his arms around Syrus and falling to his knees, buring his head in the smaller boys chest.

A hollow pit of horror filled Syrus' stomach. He felt the same way about Jaden!

Tears started to form in Syrus' eyes, as his arms wrapped around the other boy. Why? Because he felt the same, though for a different person? Because the other was trying to grasp something that will never be his? Because he felt sorry for the boy whom'd kidnapped him?

"I don't want to give you up Syrus. I want you for myself," Maurice whispered to the bluenette, dropping his arms to his sides.

"I want you, mind, body, and heart."

Syrus let go of Maurice, stepping away from him, his feelings of empathy now feelings of fear.

Maurice stood to his feet, his head lowered.

"I don't want to share you. I want you to myself. I want your whole heart Syrus, even if I have to steal it!" Maurice's tone was harsh, though none of it reached his face. He wore a face of utter peace, though his eyes showed the conflict of emotions. He closed his eyes, and opened them, a smile on his face.

"Syrus?" He asked, reaching behind him, "Can I have it? Your heart?"

He outstreached his arm, with a flick a switchblade revealed itself.

"If I can steal your heart, even from you, then I know that no one but me can have it," Maurice smiled at the horrified teen, "If I can, then I'll know that we're forever meant to be."

Maurice lunged at Syrus, switchblade first. Syrus ducked, the other flying over his head. Syrus stood tall and ran out of the room, running down the long hall.

"Syrus?" Maurice asked loudly, his voice echoing in Syrus' ears, "Give me your heart?"

'Help me!' Syrus yelled in his head as he ran, 'Help me!'

* * *

Jaden stopped walking, his body seemingly frozen. A shiver of fear prickled down his spine. 

"Jaden? You okay?" Chumley asked the brunette, "You don't look so hot."

Zane and Alexis, who had been a couple of steps ahead, stopped and turned.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked, walking back towards said boy.

Jaden didn't move.

_"Jaden!"_

'That distorted voice again!'

_"Ja...den..."_

'It's clearing up!'

_"Jaden!"_

'Sy?'

Jaden blinked, the dream he once had flashing before his eyes. The voice, the tears, ...the blood.

"We gotta find Syrus, and fast!" Jaden yelled, running up the beaten path the four found earlier.

Zane, Chumley, and Alexis looked at eachother with questionable eyes, before running after Jaden.

'Don't worry Sy,' Jaden thought to himself as he ran, 'We're on our way!'

* * *

Syrus panted heavily as he leaned against a wall. He had to fight Maurice off a couple of times already, and he was tired! He looked into the darkness of the hallway. No sign of Maurice. 

"Syrus..." He whispered in the darkness. "Syrus...Syrus..."

Syrus inhaled deeply, the whispers comming closer.

'This isn't happening! This is just some horror movie induced nightmare that I'll wake up from shortly! It's just a nightmare!'

"Syrus...Syrus..." The whispering grew, "I can hear it...I can hear my treasure. I can hear the beating of your heart!"

Syrus covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes wide in fear. Low whimpers came from his mouth as butterflies fluttered wildly in his stomach. His breath came in shallow and rapid, a cold sweat engulfed him as if he were swimming in ice.

"Syrus..."

Syrus wanted to run, but he was so tired, and his legs felt like someone cemented them to the floor. His mind screamed at him to run, but his body just couldn't comply.

"Syrus..."

And then it became quiet. No whispers, no footsteps, nothing.

Syrus looked around to see if Maurice could be seen. Nothing. It was too dark, and to turn on a light would be to risky. Syrus just stood on the wall, not moving. A white light suddenly burst in his eyes, blinding him. He blinked rapidly, until his eyes adjusted. The halls were now lit up with the lights from the ceiling. He sighed with relief when he saw no sign of Maurice. He turned to face before him.

A slient scream left his mouth as he saw Maurice standing.

"Now Syrus," Maurice smiled, raising the switchblade, "your heart belongs to me."

Syrus closed his eyes tightly as Maurice swung down. After a minute of feeling no pain, however, did he open his eyes. He saw Maurice at the wall, trying to snatch the switchblade from the wall.

"What the hell were you doing?" an angry voice yelled from behind Syrus at Maurice.

Syrus gasped at the voice, slowly turning his head to the person.

Red jacket, chestnut eyes, short, thick brown hair...

Syrus gasped, eyes wide. It wasn't who he thought it was, was it?

"Are you okay Sy?" He asked, his voice and expression full of concern.

Tears began to form in Syrus' eyes, a smile growing on his face. It was him! It was!

"Jaden!"


	12. Chapter 11 : Bloodridden Exit

SlippingSanity : Thank you all readers and all reviewrs! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter 11 : Bloodridden Exit

* * *

Syrus stared at the boy in shock and happiness, tears pouring freely from his eyes of pure relief. His hand rose, tugging on the other boy's brown hair. He had to make sure this was real, although if it was an illusion, he wouldn't have minded. Jaden could have washed away, blown away like sand in the wind, and he would have been at peace.

"Syrus, are you okay?" The question was repeated, but once again it wasn't answered by the boy to whom the question was asked. "Syrus?"

The light bluenette nodded slowly, a smile that threated to flatten the occupants of the room against the wall from it's size grew on his face. It wasn't fake! Jaden and the others didn't fade away like he thought before hand! _This_ was peace.

Jaden smiled at Syrus in reply and blinked, his attention being taken somewhere else. His smile faded at the sight of the unknown boy.

Speaking of flattening occupants of the room...

"Why did you kidnap my baby brother!" Zane demanded angrily, holding Maurice by the front of his shirt, the held boy hovering a few inches above the floor.

Maurice didn't answer him. Instead, Maurice's eyes flashed over towards a certain brunette standing and helping a smaller bluenette stand on his feet. Maurice girmaced at the boy as he handed over his red jacket to Syrus.

"So you're Jaden," Maurice sneered.

The brunette didn't even acknowlege Maruice, he just continued to talk to Syrus, and the smaller boy nodded at him and his words.

"I asked you a question! Don't make me repeat myself," Zane whispered through clenched teeth, his eyes now in sharp slits as he glared at the boy in his grip. A second, if even that, Maurice was on the ground, his right cheek throbbing from Zane's punch.

"Zane!" Alexis called to him, shocked a bit at her boyfriends actions. She didn't like the way he was handling the situation, nor did she like the look on his face. Pure rage. The same look that seemed to blanket over Jaden's evpression as well, as he walked towards the boy now standing on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm Jaden. What did you want?" Jaden asked, his normally goofy exterior gone, his expression unreadable as chestnut bangs shadowed his eyes.

"You..." Maurice growled. This was the boy Syrus was so fond of? This was the boy who he loves?

Maurice's thumb slowly caressed the metal object he'd snatched from the wall and now held in his palm. So close to him...so close. With a single, well-injected thrust this 'Jaden' boy would be gone, and Syrus would be all his. That little bluenette standing off to the side would be at his side always, like a faithful dog and his master. A smirk passed his lips at such a wonderful thought.

His smirk faded as he looked at the two in front of him. Such a beautiful dream would be accomplished, but only after the two before him vanished. They were like alarm clocks to a teen on a Monday morning, these Zane and Jaden were. They were annoying, obnoxius, and should be disposed of.

"Heh," Maurice whispered lowly, shaking with silent laughter, "Call me 'The Garbage Man'."

"Come on!" Chumley nudged Alexis, shocking the girl back into the place called Earth, "Let's get out of here!"

Alexis rose an eyebrow at his words. Leave? Was he off his rocker? She wasn't about to leave Zane in this place. Not with the way he was looking. The fire in his eyes, the anger in his demeanor. And Jaden, he didn't look anything, and that's what scared her the most. He didn't have his fist clenched, he wasn't trembling with anger; he looked, if anything, neutral, but he was smiling...

'And that creep who kidnapped Syrus,' Alexis' gaze changed paths, her light brown orbs sliding from the two she knew to the boy against the wall, 'He isn't worried at all. He's practically staring death in the face, and he's laughing!'

"You want to know why I took Syrus?" Maurice whispered, smiling at the two boys in front of him, "I took him because I love him."

Everyone stopped moving, it seemed that breathing seemed to pause as well. It was like time had stopped, and Syrus and Maurice were the only ones not affected by the act. Maurice seemed to smile, as thought he'd accomplished something from saying those three words.

"But," Maurice continued when it seemed the other four were back into motion, "he doesn't love me back."

Syrus gasped. He wouldn't...

"You see, he loves someone else."

H-He couldn't!

"He loves--"

"SHUT UP!" Syrus yelled over the name, really not wanting _that_ person to know how he felt.

"Heh," Maurice laughed, his head hanging low, "really now Syrus? 'Shut up'? I like the attitude in that. I love that spunk. You know, I really should have done _alot_ more with you." Maurice rose his head, staring Syrus directly in the eyes, a twitchy smile on his face, though it held smug satisfaction for some reason.

Syrus rose an eyebrow, half of his mind wondering why Maurice was smiling, seeing as how he accomplished nothing more than getting punched in the face; and the other half of his mind wondering what had Maurice actually meant by 'alot more with you'.

"You're asick bastard!" Alexis yelled, glaring at Maurice.

"You..." Zane hissed, his foot connecting with Maurice's ribs. How dare he speak about doing such a thing to his brother!

"Can't help it," Maurice smiled, limply standing,"I can't help the fact Syrus loves someone else, I can't help the fact I love him, but I can help something..." Maurice stood firm, taking a small step towards the two boys in front of him.

"Can't I Syrus?" Maurice called, taking another step further.

"Can't you what?" Syrus asked in reply.

"I can help me," Maurice stopped walking, "I can help me..."

"What does he mean?" Chumley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You got me," Alexis and Syrus said at the same time.

"Life will never ever hand you true happiness, so you have to create your own. Take what you're given, and build from that. I want a masterpiece, and I have plenty of things -more than enough actually. But it's just one piece I want. I have so many pieces, but I don't have the one I want. I don't have it, but if I take a piece from someone else, I'll have completed my masterpiece." Maurice flicked his wrist, the blade now revealing itself to everyone, "and Jaden, you have that last piece!" Maurice screamed, bringing the blade across Jaden's chest.

Red liquid fell to the floor, brown eyes wide as the pain soon registered in his head. A short, strangled scream came from Jaden's throat.

"Jaden!" Syrus called, "Are you-"

"I'm f-fine Sy," Jaden replied, forcing himself to ignore the pain as he smiled at the worried bluenette.

Maurice tried to slash Jaden again, but the brunette ducked out of the way. Two punches connected with Maurice's stomach as Jaden and Zane punched him together, the breath rushing out of him. Maurice stunbled backwards, sliding against the wall unconscious.

Syrus, Jaden, Chumley, Alexis and Zane stood in silence as they watched the boy for a minute, making sure he didn't stand up again. The moment ended, however, when Jaden fell to a knee. Syrus ran over to him, Jaden laying an arm on Syrus' shoulders and leaning against him.

"Guess I'm not as fine as I thought," Jaden smiled at Syrus.

"No," Syrus shook his head, tears comming to his eyes as he felt some of Jaden's blood drip slowly through the hand on Jaden's chest, "You need help!"

"The police are almost here!" Alexis spoke, her and Chumley waving for the police to hurry up to them, "They're half way up the trail!"

"That's...good," Jaden replied.

"You shouldn't talk Jaden," Zane said, he and Syrus lying Jaden on the floor, Zane pressing his Obelisk jacket on Jaden's wound to stop the bleeding, or slow it up a little.

"That whole 'save your strength' bit, huh? Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Jaden spoke, his voice sounding muddled in water in his ears.

"Jaden?" Syrus choked, tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he saw Jaden bleeding.

"I'll be...fine..." Jaden whispered, although he knew he wasn't. He wasn't 'fine' if his hearing seemed to have drowned in water, his voice could be drowned out by a light tapping of a pencil, his body refused to do what he wanted, which was to move, and the world seemed to cut off like a televison, only in slow motion. The world around him seemed to fade away from him until it became nothing more that a penprick, and then vanish.

"Jaden? Jaden, open your eyes," Syrus paniked, shaking said teen as the police piled in the room, a lady yelling off orders in the distance, "Jaden, please! Open your eyes!"


	13. Chapter 12 : Whom It Is You Love :Sad:

SlippingSanity : Hello all readers and reviewers! Sorry this took so long, but I was debating on which type of ending I should make it. I still can't decide, so here's the deal. I'm writing two different types of endings, a sad one and a happy one. (That way people won't have to say "Oh my God! You killed Jaden!" "You bastard!") The choice of endings is yours to choose from, okay? The happy ending will be up soon, unless you like this ending here.

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter 12 : Whom It Is You Love (Sad)

* * *

It's been a day, give or take a few hours, since they saved me...and since Jaden's been in the hospital. It's not looking good for him either. It turns out the wound was deeper than predicted, and alot of blood had seeped from him. I can still see his red blood stain my hands, and the blood that marked the trail I walked on as I followed Zane, who was carrying Jaden towards the police. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts on the crimson liquid.

"Jaden?" I whisper to him from my seat near his bed.

He doesn't respond, though I really wish he would. He would wake up. He could tell me how he's feeling, about how it felt to be sliced by cold metal, and laugh it all off, saying "Hey, I'm still alive, aren't I?", or something to that extent.

But he's not responding, and he's not gonna wake up like magic.

It's just that I really don't like how Jaden looks now. He fainted from the blood loss, and now he's unconscious from the anesthesia they gave him before they operated to close the wound. His chest is covered with bloodstained white bandages, the outline of a row of sutras raising the wrapping slightly, creating a slightly odd line.

I raise a hand, clenching one of Jaden's tightly, biting my bottom lip so as not to sob. Jaden's skin was so cold and moist, and so pale. He looks like a maniquin or a doll or something. Jaden just doesn't look real at all. And his skin, I feel as though I'm about to throw up. It's so slick and cold!

'It-it's frightning,' I yell in my mind, clenching Jaden's hand tighter, a sob escaping, 'Seeing him like this...I-I can't! It's too hard!'

Maybe I'd just go to my brother's room. Zane was in there, comforting Alexis because she couldn't stand to see Jaden like this. Chumley had left to, claiming that he needed some air, even though I could tell he couldn't take it either. Bastion and Chazz had come to see Jaden, but left to get me some food when they saw my appearence. Maybe I should go to the cafeteria and eat, or something?

I shake his head from side to side, willing away all thoughts about leaving. Jaden would stick with me if the roles were switched! Jaden was just that kind of person. He'd stick with you through thick and thin, and now was my turn to be there for him.

I hold one of Jaden's pale hands in both of mine, lacing the fifteen fingers together. My hands seem to close in prayer while Jadens' cold fingers seem to loosly grasp the air.

'It's my turn to be strong. For the both of us.'

"Jaden," I speak to him, closing my eyes, feeling the tears form at the corners of my eyes, feeling my stomach turn from the feel of Jaden's cold, clammy hand. It felt like he'd been in a frozen, as he held tightly onto an object, and being removed from the freezer before the sweat from holding the object could freeze. "I'm here for you. I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?"

It's silent for a heavy minute, the heart monitor beeping the only audible sound to the human ear. Unspoken words drifted around the room, filling every crack of the room. Silent, unspoken pleas were shouted, prayers for Jaden to return to good health and soon echoed all around to two in the clean, white room.

My eyes landed on Jaden. His skin was fair, the aura around him used to be filled with some type of magic that prevented anyone near him to feel down. Now, however, his skin tone could give a snowflake competition, and the aura around him weighed heavily of de--

"No!" I yell at myself, squeezing harder on Jaden's hand, "He'll be fine! He's gonna live! I know he is," my voice drops. I lie my head down on his arm, willing some of my body heat to flow into Jaden and somehow revive him. "I know he's gonna live."

I crawl into his hospital bed with him, feeling the cool of his pale skin, watching as his chest slowly rose and fell with his breathing. I shift and look into Jaden's face. Scary how he looks so peaceful. A sick, morbid peaceful expression. I-I hated it! How could he look so peaceful? How dare he? Does he not realize how deadly pale he looks? How sad it is to see him in such a state? Doesn't he realize that? No! He just sleeps, unaware of everything everyone else is feeling!

...maybe this wasn't the Jaden I knew. Yes! Of course! He wasn't _my_ Jaden! The Jaden I knew would scare me nor his friends nor anybody else like this! The Jaden I knew would sit up in bed, smile, and walk out this hospital bed as though nothing happened!

I glared at the boy in bed. He wasn't Jaden; He was some imposter, a person in disguise or something! Or perhaps this was some candid camera show on television that had come to the island, and I was the one unlucky enough to get picked on. Yes, that was it.

"Jokes over," I found myself saying, snatching my hand way, though never rising from the bed "You can get up now. I know you're not Jaden."

Nothing happened. No smile crossed on Jadens' lips. No camera crew or director walked out from hidden places in the hospital room, saying "That's a wrap!" and thanking me for participating in some crackpot prank. No, nothing happened. Jaden still lied in the hospital bed, wires on him, his eyes still closed. No one popped out of unexpected places. It was just...quiet.

I sighed, slightly flushed, embarassed with myself. Guilt weighed heavily down on me, crushing me for my words and thoughts.

"I shouldn't have said that. I mean- you are Jaden." Yes, this was my Jaden. This was the Jaden I knew. The one lying here next to me, practically on his death bed, was -indeed- my best friend...and the one I love.

I huddled closed to Jaden, wrapping my arms around him, careful to avoid putting alot of pressure on the wound and the sutras.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For--"

* * *

(End Syrus P.O.V.)

* * *

Gray eyes stared at the wall before them in shock. Was that really-? Did he really hear-?

Syrus slowly shifted in the space available on the bed, hesitantly craning his neck towards Jaden's face. A cry of happiness got caught in Syrus' throat when his gray orbs met chocolate brown.

"What are you apologizing for?" Jaden spoke, though his voice was cracked with dryness, a smile on his lips exposing his top row and part of the bottom row of his teeth.

Tears of happiness and relief spilled rapidly out of the corners of Syrus' eyes, his hands covering his mouth in shock. Butterflies filled his stomach and fluttered about rapidly. Syrus' body trembled as he laid paralized with joy.

"J-Jaden?" Syrus choked out, one hand slowly removing itself from Syrus and gently onto the others face, "A-Are you-?"

"Am I what?" Jaden spoke, his voice a little less cracked.

"Y-You are!" Syrus cryed, wrapping his arms around Jadens chest, burying his face in the taller boy neck, wetting his skin with hot tears.

"Jaden I-I was so-so--" Syrus tried but couldn't finish, continuing to choke on sobs.

Jaden smiled at the other boy, turning on his side, pulling Syrus as close to him as possible, patting him softly on the head. Screw the wound, it could always be closed again later. This moment was all about Syrus. Syrus was the most important above everything.

"Jaden," Syrus whispered, looking up into Jaden's eyes. "I was...I was so scared."

"Why? You know me! I'll always make it through!" Jaden smiled, looking Syrus in the eyes, their faces barely inches apart.

"Yeah," Syrus smiled, though tears still fell down his cheeks. A yawn escaped Syrus' mouth.

"You're tired?"

"Well, I haven't been sleeping all that well these past days, and since you were...well..."

"You mean you stayed up the entire time?" Jaden asked, his eyebrows reising in shock.

Syrus nodded.

"Well then go to sleep." Jaden replied.

"But--"

Jaden placed his index and middle finger over Syrus' lips, whispering for the other to sleep. Syrus didn't really want to. He wanted to stay awake, but his body didn't seem to want to follow through with his wants. Slowly Syrus' eyelids met and sleep began to claim him. Syrus buried his head in Jaden's pillow.

"Jaden," Syrus whispered, his mind almost completely gone into the hands of sleep, "I love you."

The brunette's eyes opened wide at the others words. Syrus loved him? The thought kept Jaden awake long after Syrus was asleep.

'Syrus loves me?' He repeated for more than the millionth time in his mind, watching the others long lashes and parted lips, listening to the bluenettes rhymic breathing. Happiness filled the dark room, the emotion hanging in the air from Syrus' words and from the emotions from his friends when they had come to visit him. They hadn't stayed long, but they had expressed their joy for Jaden being awake.

A tear fell down Jaden's cheek as he recalled his friends and their words. Jaden hadn't said anything, but he had a bad feeling, and he still hurt on the inside. As horrifying as it was to think it into words, Jaden knew something was wrong...and that he was going to die.

Jaden hiccoughed softly, tears twinkling down his eyes, glittering in the moonlight from the window. He turned towards Syrus and wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him closely, basking in the warmth radiating off of the other.

"Syrus..." Jaden cried in a soft whisper.

He slowly moved his hands upwards, softly cupping Syrus' cheeks in his palms. Syrus' eyelids fluttered open partway, half of him awake, half of him asleep.

"Jaden? Wha-?"

"I love you too."

Jaden covered Syrus' lips with his own, savoring the gentle feeling of Syrus' warm lips against his own. He pulled Syrus' body closer into his chest with one arm, the hand of his other arm running through the light blue strands of Syrus' hair.

Jaden pulled away abruptly, covering his mouth with his right hand, deep hacking and coughing echoing. Syrus gently patted Jaden on the back as the other boy coughed, his face full of worry. Jaden soon breathed easier, the coughing stopping, though his breath was comming in as wheezes.

"Jaden, are you okay?"

Said boy didn't reply instantly. He held out his hand, the hand cupped as though something were inside of it. Slowly, Syrus brought his gray eyes to Jaden's palm.

'Blood?' His mind identified the liquid even in the darkness. Through his mouth Syrus inhaled sharply, panic flowing through him as Jaden went into a fit of coughs once again.

Syrus looked around the dark room, a small red light catching his eye. He picked up the item emiting the red dot, grasping it tightly in his palm. He slid his thumb on top of the button. Just a press and a nurse would come for Jaden. However, Syrus' hand was grasped by two foreign, trembling hands. Syrus met Jaden's eyes, a look on his face both asking what Jaden was doing and telling him to let go. Jaden shook his head in objection.

"What are you doing?" Syrus cried frantically, trying to remove Jaden's hand from his own so he could call for help.

Jaden fell against Syrus, his head burried in the nape of Syrus' neck, his hands still preventing Syrus from pressing down on the call button.

"You know what's about to happen Sy," Jaden breathed lowly, inhaling deeply.

Jaden could feel Syrus trembling. He knew, even without looking, the other was crying.

"T-Then why won't you let me call?" Syrus cried, his breathing hitching somewhat as he spoke. "Why won't you let me get you help?"

"Because," Jaden wheezed, wrapping one arm around Syrus, the other holding Syrus's hand down, easily weighing down on Syrus' desperate attempts to press the red button. "I don't--" Jaden coughed a little, blood falling between his lips, before continuing, "It's just a feeling, but I..." Jaden paused, "I know I won't make it."

Syrus didn't reply, sobs forcing their way past the hollow ball in his throat that prevented him from speaking. Syrus wanted to yell at Jaden, to tell him that what he felt was wrong, and that he would live.

'Feelings aren't always right,' Syrus thought, hot tears sliding down his cheeks, 'Feelings aren't always right...except if those feelings belong to Jaden.' As was something Syrus knew very well.

"Why...why can't you ever be wrong?" Syrus whispered in a desperate whimper, his voice cracked. His face felt hot, the tears sliding down feeling like lava. "Why do you have to be right?"

The brunette didn't reply.

"Jaden?" asked, fearful the other was already dead.

"Syrus," Jaden spoke, rising off of said boy's shoulder.

He placed a kiss on Syrus' lips, the other boy returning it. Syrus let go of the call button and wrapped his arms tightly around Jaden's shoulders. Jaden wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist, pulling them as close as they could get to one another. Love, sadness, fear. These three emotions went into the kiss, the three more identified than the other emotions that ran through them. Their tears seeming to intwine and fall onto the covers and bedding beneath them.

Both seperated with quivering lips, wishing for more time, though knowing it couldn't happen.

Syrus sat on his knees in the hospital bed, Jaden's head lying on his thighs, brunette strands of hair covering his facial expression. Syrus hiccoughed as he tried to breath, tears falling on the boy curled up in his lap. Fear and sadness hovered around Syrus as he watched Jaden cough up blood, then lay peacefully back down on his lap. His lips shook, his body freezing over with the fear of knowing that soon his boyfriend wouldn't be around. The fear and sadness of knowing he'd never be able to see Jaden smile, hear Jaden's voice, feel Jaden's touch anymore...

Syrus cried outloud, his tears increasing their flow down his cheeks.

"Syrus..." Jaden spoke, pushing past the knot in his throat. The though of never being able to see the rising sun with Syrus, or Syrus again for that matter scared him beyond words. The fact that he could - no, _would_ die at any second was just to much.

He wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist, hugging him tightly.

"Syrus, I love you."

"I love you too, Jaden," Syrus managed to force out.

A smile of happiness grew on the brunette's tear streaked face.

A loud wail was heard along side of a loud, long steadybeeping.

-Later it was concluded that Jaden had died of internal bleeding. A sliver of the knife was undetected and stuck into Jaden's lung.-


	14. Chapter 12 : Whom It Is You Love :Happy:

SlippingSanity : Hello all! Thank you for all of my readers and all of my reviewers! I really, really appreciate all of you taking you time to read this story! Oh, and this is the final chapter to this story! So sorry for taking so long to update, but I was out of town for a while.

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter 12 : Whom It Is You Love (Happy)

* * *

Jaden walked back onto the island for DA, the salty air blowing around him, blowing his chestnut hair to and fro around his face. He slowly brought a hand up, brushing back stray strands of hair out of his face. His red and black sneakers moved along the slick cement dock underneath him, a small squeaking sound emiting from the contact as he continued towards the academy.

He was finally released out of the hospital on the mainland, and his parents finally allowed him to go back to Duel Academy after alot of persuasion from their son and the principal (whom'd called to check on one of him.) The fact that Maurice was locked away for the kidnapping -among other things the boy had done- also gave Jaden's parents piece of mind.

Jaden frowned slightly. Was that right; To find happiness and security in someone elses suffering? For some reason, the concept just didn't sit well with him. It nagged at his mind, plucking at his concious as he walked. On one hand, Syrus was protected. On the other, however, he'd put someone behind bars.

'Well, he did deserve it,' Most of Jaden argued, attempting to calm his mind, 'He _did_ kidnap Sy afterall.'

_'Yeah, but who knows what could be happening to him now.'_ The small voice of uncertainty decided to raise it's head and speak.

'You're just to nice, ' Jaden's mind seemed to sigh, 'What's happening to Maurice now is too good for him.'

_'But--'_

'Think about this through a different perspective--Syrus' perhaps? Which seems the better route? Having someone around who kidnapped you, or having them taken away? Imagine it; Maurice walking around freely right after the kidnapping. No one -especally Syrus- would feel secure, right? At least this way, there is piece of mind for all, even for Maurice. He has time to himself to think over his actions. He can take a long look at his past actions, and use those to build a better future for himself.'

Jaden nodded at his thoughts, continuing his slow advance towards the main building. He felt better now, having come to terms on Maurice's case. It may seem bad, but he's actually doing the other a...kindness?

Jaden shook his head. He wasn't about to think about the situation anymore. He was going to concentrate on other things. Things like dueling, the academy, his friends...and Syrus.

The brunette stopped his advances towards Duel Academy. His eyes widened slightly, before his gaze fell towards the gray cement path leading towards the main building. A strong gust of wind blew, carrying Jaden's hair in its flow. The wind blew foward from behind him, seeming to attempt to push the Slifer towards the school. Jaden, however, stood his ground, now raising his gaze from the cement and turning over towards the forest. He turned towards the direction his eyes lead him, hands at his sides in his jeans pockets. Jaden had some thinking to do.

An unzipped red jacket flapping in the wind, along with the rustling of green leaves from the tall trees and high pitched chirping from birds flying overhead in the cloudy blue sky or perched in the tall surrounding trees were the only sounds greeting Jaden's ears as he sat in the small clearing he'd found.

"Do I..." Jaden whispered, his silent spoken words echoing slightly through the surrounding forest.

He exhaled deeply, pursing his lips together, pushing the air out of his mouth through the small opening, the sound of whistling piercing through the silence. He leaned his head back, the back of his head softly thunking against the rough surface of bark belonging to the tall tree his back was currently leaned against. Jaden frowned and, upon deciding that the tree felt uncomfortable, rolled away from the tree trunk. He layed on the ground, the shimmering blades of green grass surrounding his being appearing like a sea surrounding him.

"Do I..." Jaden repeated, watching the white, fluffly clouds above slowly float across the sky, "Do I...love Sy?"

He closed his eyes, contemplating his answer.

Syrus...he just made Jaden feel...well...happy? Yes, Syrus does, but if just being happy with someone was the only qualification for 'being in love', then everyone in the world wouldn't have friends, but multiple relations. No, being happy with someone is just a piece of the mysterious puzzle of being in love, and Jaden was extremly happy around Syrus. So maybe happiness was more than a small puzzle piece?

An image of a smiling Syrus shown before Jaden's closed eyes. Jaden slowly rose a hand over his heart.

Does being in love involve nervousness? Does being in love feel you with fear? Does it make you walk on egg shells around the person you love out of fear that you may do something stupid and lose them? Does it involve acting like a fool when you see the person you're in love with? Does being in love mean having constant thoughts of a person? Of dreaming about them? Does being in love make the heart flutter wildly in your chest when you and the other are near?

'Yes,' Jaden concluded, the light crunching of grass blades heard as he nodded his head in harmony with his mental answer.

The hand over Jaden's heart closed into a fist, his brown eyes opening towards the lightly tinted sky. The sun was starting to set, creating a light red-yellow tint to the once all blue sky.

Love, Jaden concluded, was like the sky as the sun sets: complex and filled with multiple colors. In the end, however, they're all just apart of one thing. Multiple colors, yet one sky. Multiple emotions, yet one feeling. The feeling of love.

The corners of Jaden's mouth curved upwards in a smile. He was in love, and now it was time to act on that.

Jaden planted his hands firmly in the grass besides him and pushed up on them, raising his chest from the grass. He bent his legs under him and stood on his feet. Jaden then dusted the dirt and grass off of him and ran out of the forest.

* * *

Syrus sat in the black chair at the wooden desk in the shared dorm, his eyes on the bottom bunk where Jaden sleeps. He and the others were told that Jaden was supposed to be comming back to Duel Academy today, yet Jaden hadn't shown up yet, and it was almost night now. 

'Where is he?' Syrus thought, sadness and disappointment starting to rear their heads in him.

"Don't worry Sy," Zane spoke from his position on the wall by the door, "I'm sure he'll show up."

Syrus turned towards his older brother, nodding at his words. Jaden would show up today, just like they were told.

Chumley sat on his top bunk with his legs over the side, Alexis sitting next to him, her legs crossed as they too hung over the bedside. Chazz sat on the wooden desk, his arms behind him to support his weight as he leaned back, his legs crossed. Bastion leaned casually against the desk on the side end, his arms behind him on the desk, one hand, Syrus noted, on top of Chazz's. Everyone had come to the room to greet Jaden upon his arrival, which they were still waiting on.

"Why are we still here?" Chazz asked no one in particular, irritation ringing in his voice. It had gotten slightly darker now, and he was about ready to leave, having seated in the dorm room for more than enough time.

"Because," Bastion replied while sighing, "we're waiting for Jaden."

"For all we know, he could still be on the mainland," Chazz spoke, slightly glaring at the empty bottom bunk, silently cursing the brunette for his tardyness.

"Who's on the mainland?" a very recognizable voice asked the occupants of the room.

Everyone turned towards the open door. Shock, then happiness crossed the features of the occupants of the room. A boy in red and black tennis shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt, and a red jacket stood in the doorway, the red-orange glow of the setting sun outlining his form.

"Jaden!" Everyone called out in unison.

"Hey!" Jaden smiled at everyone, closing the door behind him as he entered.

"About time you got here," Chazz spoke to Jaden, crossing his arms over his chest in an angered manner, though no anger was actually surfaced.

"Well," Jaden scratched the back of his head, a goofy grin still plastereed on his face, "There was a little thing I had to do before I got here."

"A little thing?" Alexis asked, backing away from Jaden after giving him a hug, "Like what?"

"Well, I had to do some thinking."

"Want some asprin?" Chazz smirked.

Jaden rose an eyebrow in question, but Chazz just shook his head and waved his hand dismissibly, telling Jaden to forget about it.

"What were you thinking about that had you out so late?" Bastion asked, curious because he'd seen Jaden on the dock at the lighthouse earlier.

"About Sy," Jaden replied smiling broadly, his hands on his hips.

"A-About me?" Syrus stuttered, a light blush on his face, "Why?"

"Why?" Jaden repeated, walking over to Syrus.

He stood in front of the seated boy, waiting for Syrus to look into his eyes. Slowly Syrus looked up. When brown met gray, Jaden began.

"Sy," Jaden began, "I...I realized that you make me feel alot of things. You make me feel happy to be with you, nervous to be around you, obsessive when I think about you, fearful when I move around you, lonely when I'm not around you, sad when I see you leave, and confused when I see you stay. You make me feel alot more things, but it'd take to long to say them all."

Syrus stared at Jaden, his head slightly tilted, eyebrow raised, great confusion written on his face.

"What--" Chumley began, but Zane covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head to tell Chumley to be quiet.

Chumley nodded and Zane removed his hand, returning it to his side.

"Jaden," Syrus began, "What are you talking about? What are you trying to say?"

Jaden was quiet for a while, his brow orbs looking towards the cream colored roof above his head. He then shook his head and brought his gaze back towards Syrus.

"Sy, I'm trying to say that I love you!" Jaden smiled at Syrus.

Suprise and shock filled every corner of the room, silencing everyone in the space, seeming to stop everyones breathing.

Syrus stared up at Jaden, his hands covering his mouth.

"Are...Are you serious?" Syrus whispered through his fingers, his vocals somewhat frozen by the words that had left Jaden's mouth.

"Yes," Jaden nodded, "I love you."

Syrus threw himself from the chair into Jaden's chest, tears of happiness falling down his cheeks like rain. He couldn't believe it! Jaden actually said that he loved him! It was like a dream given form!

He wrapped his arms around Jaden, burying his head deeper into Jaden's chest, smiling as he felt Jaden's arms wrap around him.

"I love you too, Jaden!" Syrus smiled at Jaden, tears still falling down from his eyes, "I love you too!"

Jaden smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around Syrus, pulling the other closer to his chest. He bent his head down, quickly covering Syrus' soft lips with his own, enjoying the warm feeling flowing through his body from the contact.

Love, Jaden came to terms with, is a mixture of many different emotions...

Syrus and Jaden slowly broke away from the kiss, smiles lingering on their lips.

...but the two that stood out mostly between he and Syrus were happiness and completeness...

* * *

SlippingSanity : And there you have it, the final chapter to "Chase The Silence"! Hope you all enjoyed reading it! 


End file.
